


Because You Freakin Care (And They Don't; They Never Have)

by Moonharvester_00



Category: Block B, GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jhope is cool, Jimin is caring, Jin cares, Kookie cares somewhat, M/M, Meh, Namjoon has people that love him, OOCness, V is V, Yoongi bashing, future smut, jungkook actually is not an asshole, maybe slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: Namjoon loved being with his friends and family. But when he moved to a new place where he had no one what will he do. And there us a new problem Joon falls in love with an already perfect group or so he thinks. But what he doesnt know is that they love hime too. Then there is the rivals BTS. How will they take it that the new kid is taking the Goldens side over there Ebony group. How will it all go down?





	1. Where My Bestfriend Goes I (Have, Do, and Will Always) Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok this OOC so bad for any character I choose honestly. because I'm not sure what I really want from this story.

Namjoon was now twenty-two and packing his things into cardboard boxes. T-shirts and sweaters in one box and pants, shorts, sweats and his beloved overalls were folded in another. Next was a box up against the left wall underneath his window was full of shoes. His timberland boots lay haphazardly on the floor by the door. Photographs and yearbooks that had been given to him now lay on his bed in a pile. 

"Namjoon," his mother yelled. 

"Coming," he yelled right back. 

Namjoon pushed himself up from the floor and trudged out to the hall and down the stairs. Namjoon rounded the corner into the kitchen to find his mother standing with his uncle and aunt. They all turned smiling to him, "Are you all packed?" Namjoon shook his head 'no',"Not yet." They smiled even brighter for a second, but their smiles faded after a moment. Not a word was said until a honk outside was heard. Namjoon stuck his head out the kitchen window to see his best friend Woo Jiho. He hopped out of the car and ran up the steps. Jiho or Zico as he liked to be called, slammed the door to the house open. Running through the house to the kitchen, "Joonie!" He yelled affectionately. Zico through his arms around Namjoon's neck and effectively attaching himself to the younger. Mrs. Kim and Mr. and Mrs. Joo chuckled at the sudden entrance. Zico only detached himself enough to say a brief hello to the three adults before dragging Namjoon around the corner and back upstairs. Zico and Namjoon proceeded to stuff the rest of his things into the boxes. In their haste Zico tripped twice, fell once and nearly knocked himself out on Namjoon's shelf; Namjoon on the other hand, broke his doorknob, smashed his mirror, and completely destroyed his bed. The two boys finally managed to get his boxes packed and loaded into Zico's car. The three adults stood at the door waving to the two boys,"See you for Christmas boys!"

"Yeah will do mom!" Came the shouted reply. The wind blew in their hair as they drove. It would be a great year hopefully. He and Zico stopped at five 'til midnight at a Motel 6 they frequented during the last two years of of their high school career. Both boys grabbed overnight bags they had packed and headed in to the motel. Zico walked up to the desk and asked for key to their room the desk manager only smiled at the familiar faces and gave them one of the better room in the middle of the motel. They walked back to their room and changed into their pajamas which consisted of a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. They both slipped into the bed together. "Joonie," Zico started," I love you as a best friend and a brother and I'm glad that we'll be together for a while longer." It would be the only time of the day that they shared such sentiments with one another. Namjoon smiled in the darkness at the other, "I love you the same way, goofball" Namjoon said. He wrapped an arm around the waist of his best friend. After a moment he whispered, "Big spoon, little spoon?" Zico didn't answer verbally, but instead he reached back and pulled Namjoon's arm tighter around his waist. As Namjoon listened to the calming heartbeat of his hyung he felt his eyes slowly drooping. 

The next morning Zico squirmed in Namjoon's hold. Namjoon squeezed him and instantly he stopped moving, Zico rolled over and stared at Namjoon until the younger peeled an eyelid open. Namjoon gave him a small grin and pried his arm away from the older so that he could get up. Zico immediately got up and high-tailed it to the bathroom leaving the bathroom door open in his haste. The steady sound of pee and a long sigh was heard, Namjoon only rolled his eyes and got up off the bed as well. He knew that soon enough that they would get in the car and drive down to the diner on the end of the street and eat the same meals they always got when they went there. His predictions had been true and they went to the diner after packing their things back into the backseat of the car. Zico smiled once they had eaten and paid for their meals; now they could keep going. In two hours time Namjoon and Zico had made it to Seoul University of Music and Art. Both boys, after parking near their dorm, went to the Dorm Mom. There Namjoon and Zico had met there mother, CL, who gave them their ID cards for the gates and their dorm keys. Luck must have been on their side because they got a dorm together. It was a one bed, one bathroom, and was the closest one to the common's room, and kitchen. The two grinned at each other and went to check it out. When they got in there they saw the bed first a queen size mattress sitting on the frame nothing else in the room or on the bed which was great for them. They went back to Zico's car and unloaded all of the boxes. They brought them into their room and set them farthest away from the bed and closer to the door. They then looked around further and saw the dresser in the right hand corner of the room they looked through the dresser dividing it half and half. 

After unpacking Zico laid down on the still unmade bed and promptly fell asleep. It was only noon at this time and Namjoon figured he'd let him sleep. Namjoon was bored of sitting in their room so he left a note on his side of the bed, grabbed his ID, wallet and keys and headed out to explore the campus. It was quiet Namjoon thought, as he walked around the campus. Sure there were people all over the place but it seemed quiet. Namjoon continued to walk at a snail's pace through the square. Suddenly the main buildings doors slammed open and a group of rowdy boys came through. He watched as they made their way down the sidewalk. There were seven of them, rowdy, loud, and absorbed within their own little group. Namjoon shook his head and smiled and kept walking he had stopped paying attention to the group of boys and that was probably the reason for the run in with them. Namjoon was knocked flat on his back, and only after his huff of annoyance did the seem to notice what the had done. The one in the middle of the group leaned down and stretched his hand out to offer him help up. 

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"That's alright really," Namjoon answered back.

"You're sure? Oh I am Im Jaebum but everyone calls me JB,"

"I'm Namjoon," 

These are my friends," JB informed him making a gesture towards the rest of them. They all smiled and waved at him. He did the same, "This Yugyeom, BamBam, Jr., Youngjae, Jackson and Mark." Namjoon brushed his clothes off and took the outstretched hand. With that JB pulled him to his feet. "Thanks," Namjoon replied,"It's nice to meet all of you," He grinned at the group. "So what are all of you majoring in?" 

"Well," Started BamBam, "I'm majoring in contemporary dance and music production,"

"I'm in music production and vocational education," Yugyeom smiled shyly.

The other boys listed their majors off, Jr., or Jinyoung, as he had promptly told Namjoon to call him, had something about music production and hip hop courses. Jackson and Mark had both said music production and freestyle courses (Namjoon didn't ask what those were). JB said vocational training and music production. Youngjae had shouted about not having a second choice yet, but he was sticking with the rest of the and going into music production. He smiled at them. "Well at least we'll all have one class in common, music production!" After their conversation Namjoon excused himself saying his roommate was probably freaking out by now that he wasn't there when he woke up. They all waved at him and yelled something about seeing him in class on Monday. Namjoon had forgotten what it felt like, until now, to be free and open with people. Namjoon was happy and couldn't careless at that moment about anything else besides the people he knew. Namjoon made it back to the dorm in less than fifteen minutes, only to find that Zico was still sleeping peacefully on the bed where he had left him.


	2. These New Feelings

Zico hadn't noticed the very subtle change in Namjoon's behaviour, yet, but he was finding out rather quickly what was happening. Namjoon would flick eyes over every entrance for the next week looking for the same rambunctious group of boys he'd met on his first day here. Honestly in his opinion, things were going ok now that he had settled in. Namjoon and Zico both ended up having the same schedule except for their last class on Friday's. That's when Zico had leadership training and Njoon got off scott-free in philosophy. They both had been excited to get their schedules to see what they had together and also it was very close to the starting of the new semester. It would appear at this point they were down to, well, absolutely nothing in their dorm fridge that was tucked away from the rest of the room under their bed. 

"Hey, Joonie, maybe it's time we go to the store for drinks yeah?" It was a statement not a question in Namjoon's ears but nonetheless he got up and slipped shoes on his feet. "Well, I'll go this time but you owe me," Namjoon said.

Zico smirked, "Yeah sure, I'll do whatever just get something good!" Namjoon rolled his eyes and turned for the door and left without another word. 

Namjoon walked down the sidewalk for a good ten minutes before even seeing a market. But when his eyes finally met the harsh, glare of red and black letters he smiled relieved that he didn't have to go any further. He walked up through the parking lot and up to the automatic sliding doors. The tempered glass slid to the left and he walked in and picked up a basket. He managed, after walking around, to find the drinks and cups aisle. He went straight for the soda without a second glance as long as he got that Zico won't care what else he has gotten them. He piled four soda packs, three juice packs, two 2-liter sweet teas, and last but not least a case of water. If anyone looked at him right now it would look as if he was preparing for a party, but no this would become a regular every two week thing. When he went to pay out the cashier stared at him for a moment, "You having a party or something like that?"

"No," Namjoon answered, "This just how much drinks will last us for the next two weeks." Nothing else was said between him and the cashier, while he payed for the drinks. Namjoon asked if he could keep the cart and bring it back tomorrow morning and the cashier nodded. Namjoon thanked him and made his way out of the store.

Namjoon had figured he was the lone college kid out buying drinks right then and that he probably looked strange carrying this much, but he really didn't care. Well, that was until a voice that sounded oddly familiar to him could be heard from a Jeep that was still running in the parking lot. When he looked up to see who it was he found not one but three of seven very attractive acquaintances of his. 

"Namjoon-ah is that you?" Namjoon had lost the words as he stared at the speaker on the otherside of the windshield. "U-uh yeah it's m-me," he cursed himself mentally for being such a screw up sometimes. 

"Whatcha doing?" The male asked.

"Buying drinks for my roomate and I," Namjoon answered. When Namjoon stepped closer so they weren't having to yell he recoiled as if they had burned him. "M-m-m-mark-ssi I... uh... it's... uh nice to see you again," he stammered out.

Namjoom choked as he heard Mark, Younjae and Jinyoung giggle. He smiled sheepishly, because yeah he knew he sounded like a child who couldn't form whole sentences yet. Though, all three of them smiled easily back at him. 

"Who are you waiting for?" Namjoon asked seeing the driverside obviously very empty.

"JB, who is taking forever, by the way did you walk here? How are you going to carry all of that bavk to the dorm? And why isnt your roomate with you? Of all people Christ Joonie you can't be out here alone someone will take advantage of someone as cute as you!" 

Namjoon blushed, because no he hadn't thought about any of that happening. Jesus! what, the crap was he thinking, oh yeah nothing that's what. 

The other boys looked at him, "You're not walking home alone, especially like that!"It had been Jinyoung who had spoke. Namjoon looked skeptically at the sidewalk he'd come down here on. Finally at that moment JB decided to walk out with two bags of food. Jb gave him a raised eyebrow. Namjoon looked back to the three in the car, "Well I will see you all tomorrow," he waved. Namjoon had made it three steps before an arm around his waist, and an arm in front of him obscured his path home. 

"He said you aren't walking home in the dark got it," JB had practically purred in his ear. Namjoon nodded his head quickly Jb took a few of the boxes and opened the back end and shoved them in. Namjoon followed him and handed him the rest of the boxes and bags.

With his drinks in the back end and now sitting in the back middle seat he knew he was whipped. How he had only known them for five days and had only met them once before he didn't know but at the moment squished between Youngjae and Jinyoung, though, he didn't care. The car engine started and JB pulled out of the store's parking lot and onto the street. Nothing was said but he could feel four sets of eyes on him, he put his head down and stared at his feet as they drove toward the college.

"You know you can come hang out with our group right?" Youngjae asked sweetly, and when Namjoon looked up he nearly choked because the tone of voice paired with the look he swore the younger was pleading for him to come over. He nodded, "Okay, I can come over right now my roommate isn't expecting me back anytime soon," Namjoon confirmed. Youngjae smiled, "Really hyung?" Namjoon again nodded and smiled in affirmation. The boys cheered in unison and pulled on campus. Namjoon and JB went up to the door in the west wing on the ground floor in the dorms and slid their keycards through. The two of them made their way into the hall just outside his room, they put the drinks on the floor and knocked on the door and ran. They turned the corner and hid, but as soon as they made it to safety they stuck their heads out just enough to see the events that would occur next. The door was pulled open and the male stepped out and nearly face planted when he did. For a moment he was angry, then confused, "Namjoon where are you?" No answer. "Namjoon this isn't funny, where are you?" After deciding that Namjoon wasn't going to answer he dragged the boxes inside the dorm and closed the door. The two, JB and Namjoon, laughed all the way down to the car. the others only shook their heads, but didn't ask questions. Once they pulled out from the dorms parking lot and into the resident parking lot they put the car in neutral and turned it off. All five boys exited the vehicle and entered the yard surrounding one of many houses. they made their way into the house stopping in the foyer to take off their shoes, all socked footed glory put on display. JB shouted the return to the rest of their housemates and ducked into the kitchen leaving Namjoon, Mark, Youngjae, and Jinyoung to their own devices. Youngjae and Jinyoung dragged him into the living room and seated him on the couch. Namjoon didn't know what to think or do so he just let it happen, and then he could fell it a wellspring of unimaginable feelings were rooted right down in his heart flooded over and now filled his core with overwhelming happiness and love. Namjoon liked these new feelings but at the same time they terrified him.


	3. Enter, Bangtan Sonyeondan!

Namjoon woke up warm and happy, yet something was off. 'Why is there a limb across me, no there is more than one. How many three, four... nope Namjoon snap out of it your obviously not dead.' Namjoon peeled his eyelids open to meet the harsh rays of Autumn sun peeking through the windows. He shifted, a ripple effect causing the person next to him t shift as well. 'Mark?' Namjoon registered as the boy to his left. He kept looking to the left a little ways more, BamBam was cuddled up in Mark's back. He turned his head to right, Youngjae and Jackson were wrapped around each other, and down on the floor in front of me JB's head resting his head on Jinyoung's shoulder and Jinyoung's arm around his back. 'Yugyeom...wait where was the maknae?' he nearly caused himself to panic before he realized that the long arms curled around him belonged to the younger. How he ended up in Yugyeom's lap he didn't know, but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it either. Namjoon relaxed himself into the embrace, closed his eyes, and listened to the silence. After a few minutes like that his body started to get restless in Yugyeom's hold, and he started to slip out of the embrace when he was pulled even tighter into Yugyeom's chest. When Namjoon opened his eyes warm brown orbs staring down at him. He smiled gently and buried his nose in his mop of platinum blonde hair.

Yugyeom closed his eyes, "How long have you been awake hyung?" He rasped out, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Not to long" Namjoon countered.

Yugyeom didn't question him again after that. Namjoon snuggled further into Yugyeom inhaling his natural earthy smell, getting comfortable because fuck it he could lay here all day and not give a penny for thoughts. If he was honest with himself maybe this is why it scared him so much to like these boys. Namjoon scolded himself, 'They don't even like me like that.' Namjoon was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed when two strong arms wrapped around his knees and shoulders and he was lifted a good six foot from the ground. Naturally, so he didn't think about it, his hands shot out to seek purchase on the broad shouldered maknae. Namjoon, was brought out off his headwinds when Yugyeom gracefully sat him on the kitchen counter. The cold from the marble cabinets seeped through his blue jeans and into his skin. Startled, he looked to find the source of chilling only to find himself seated on the kitchen counter. He let out a very manly squeak in protest to the new location. Yugyeom turned and walked back into the kitchen with a very sleepy Jinyoung in tow. Jinyoung didn't say anything to Yugyeom's silent demand to make breakfast so that the rest of the boys would get up. When Jinyoung noticed a very spaced out Namjoon on the counter he grinned ever so slightly at him humming his god morning in a deep honey filled voice that sent shivers down his back. Jinyoung and Yugyeom shared a small smile with one another as well before Jinyoung turned to the stove. 

"I will be back in a moment," Namjoon said as he hopped down from the counter. Jinyoung and Maknae turned sporting equally disappointed frowns. "I will come back but I have to make sure that Zico is up before I go any farther in my day." With no sound of protest the boy headed to the parlor where their shoes had come off last night by the front door. Namjoon opened the front door and closed it when he was successfully outside. He started down the sidewalks it was only a five min walk from the resident area to the dorm area. As Namjoon walked closer to his building he noticed a lot of noise was coming from the commons room. He stopped outside of the commons room, he was just going to peek in and make sure they weren't dying. He slowly pushed the door away from the frame. It swung with a very loud creak that for him stopped time, but in reality no one had heard it over the top of the noise being made. Namjoon stepped in side and found seven more male lying around on the couches and chairs. 

They were truly gods from his point of view. Two short ones two exceptionally tall and two that were in between. Enter Got7's rival BTS! he had head the stories seen the pictures and the likes but never in person had he seen them before. Somehow Namjoon got this feeling in his gut that being around them was asking for a life sentence in hell or worse signing up for suicide. Even though he had tried to be quiet he had tripped over his own two feet into the commons room. The group of boys had stopped doing what they were doing and looked up at the noise. Namjoon honestly wanted the ground to open up and swallow him right then and there.

"Please kill me," Namjoon said more to himself than anyone.

"I don't think that would be necessary or healthy in any way besides I might have to throttle the person that killed a cutie like you!" One of them said and held a hand out to him. Namjoon took his hand pulled himself up to his original height. He smiled, "Thank you I'm Namjoon,"

"I'm Seokjin, but you can call me Jin-hyung," The one that helped him up introduced.

"These are my friends, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung" Jin smile at him.

"Well thank you but I have to get going sorry," The six boys watched as Namjoon skirted around them in to the first room. He calmly shut the door and leaned on it, 'Well that went disastrously bad.' Namjoon turned to face the interior of the room and there on the bed lay Zico with Namjoon's t-shit on and the blankets pulled up around his figure. Namjoon made his way over to the bed and lay down silently behind Zico and threw an arm over his waist Zico squirmed a bit and turned over, "I'm up," he rasped. 

"Good cause I have to shower and go so I'll wake you up again after I get out okay?"

After being showered he managed to wake Zico back up and make it out of the dorm without being spotted by BTS. Just when Namjoon thought he was in the clear his world came crashing down around him.

"Stay the hell away from him ass hat," That was Jackson's voice.


	4. I'm Not (Can't)- I'm Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Vixx and EXO.  
> While GOT7 and BTS start to tear each other down at the base Namjoon's starting to wonder if maybe it's better to just stay away from both groups. Vixx is seeing the sweet younger and is noticing the conflict to which they respond by taking him to their dorm and having a little fun.  
> And EXO is also joining the fray their adorable underclassman is staring to show signs of extreme emotional discomfort.  
> BTS contemplates telling Namjoon what GOT7 really is.  
> And GOT7 have to keep their eyes down at this point and hide everything from Namjoon, because what would he say?

In the coming days things kept getting harder and harder for Namjoon to concentrate on. How was he going to get to class without them seeing him? What if they started a fight? God, why does everything have to be so damn complicated. He trusted them all yes but as of right now he didn't know where to go. Zico had noticed he was around him more often then not anymore. It especially took him by surprise on this day though, he had an arm wrapped around Zico's waist and Zico's arm over his shoulders. 

"I want you to meet some classmates of mine," Zico started.

Namjoon looked on not minding the new information, "It sounds like there's a but coming."

"There is, I'm not sure how well you'll react to them because they are, some of them, friends with both of your groups"

I stopped upon hearing that, the horrifying shock settled in to my skin, but I picked up moving again and walked in tandem with Zico.

"I'll be just fine!"

"I know you will," Zico smiled and wrapped his arm around Namjoon's waist this time. They walked into the cafeteria area where two groups occupied the otherwise desolate space. I want you to meet EXO and Vixx. Namjoon smiled if he looked real close he could probably tell you that five of them for sure were in his class. Alas, Namjoon was so perplexed with the way they all smiled at him. 

"We are one! We are EXO!" Twelve men, were set up in two lines of six. As if hearing the question in Namjoon's eye one make stepped forward, "I'm Kris, nice to meet you I'm head of the Chinese team, and that's Junmyeon he heads the Korean team. Namjoon nodded quickly and bent down, "I'm Namjoon, thank you for looking after me." They all smiled once again and traded introductions throughout the rest of EXO. Then a male, that was with the other group who hadn't introduced themselves stood and walked outstretching his arm and hand.

"Ravi," he said.

"Namjoon," he greeted, " Pleasure umm Ravi?"

Ravi nodded pleased with the formalities that his group lacked. Their names were traded in a whirlwind of chatter, laughter, and smiles; making Namjoon warm up from the inside out. He Turned to Zico and mouthed, 'Thank you,' Zico only smiled reassuringly and left. He wondered what they do now.

"You could crash with us for the weekend, or you can go across the hall and visit them," Ravi said.

"Kay"

Namjoon didn't know how to feel about the offer of going to EXO's and Vixx's shared dorm complex, but he didn't question it. After school hours would be when they all met up. 'Just think it'll be good for me to get to know other people,' Namjoon said reassuring himself. He watched as the hours ticked by slowly on the digital clock in his class. His mind traveled as the professor droned on about the human life philosophical stand point and how to differentiate it from the social stand point. Namjoon was staring out the window when something hit the side of his head, "Mr. Kim would you like to to teach the class how to differentiate after school hours and in school hours?" The man, a big buff guy, scowled at him.

"N-no sir I just...I'm just...I was..." the proper words never left his mouth, but somehow he managed to convey his confusion and hurt. 

"I will be seeing you after class Mr. Kim, no excuses!"

"Yes sir," Namjoon mumbled.

They class went on and the bell rang to be let out of classes, "Mr. Kim, may I have a word?" Mamjoon stepped up to the desk, "You seemed to be a little distracted today," he said voice laced with irony.

" 'M sorry sir," Namjoon ducked his head.

The professor didn't say anything after that, and neither did Namjoon. When he started fidgeting the man finally motioned for him to leave. Namjoon did so running off toward the main gates where they were all still waiting.  
No one asked about what took him so long but he was glad. Now was his time to hang out with people he'd only met once before. It was definitely going to be interesting.


	5. Chillin' Like Villians

On the walk to the south wing of the campus Namjoon realized that he was more than comfortable with the EXO and VIXX. Namjoon really hadn't thought to hard on the subject of why they all had names for their groups of friends, but they did. GOT7, BTS, EXO, VIXX, and the one Zico is connected to now Block B, they all had some meaning to them surely but Namjoon didn't ask. Before he could dwell on the fact any longer their was a loud cackle of laughter and an arm being thrown over his shoulder he looked up to see to whom the appendage belonged to, Chanyeol. Chanyeol only smiled and turned to the front and kept walking dragging Namjoon into his personal space. 

"You know you don't seem like the quiet type but you haven't said a word the entire time something wrong?" Chanyeol spoke lowly so as to not draw attention.

"Uh... no not really just thinking," Namjoon tried.

Chanyeol just nodded his head and kept walking with his arm wrapped around Namjoon's shoulder. The others that walked ahead of them started racing when the dorm enter their eyesight. Jongdae, Minseok, Junmyeon, Ravi, and Ken had all taken the lead the rest following. For Namjoon this brought back memories being a kid just running around like there was nothing to worry about, but Namjoon knew that the feeling of being carefree would end soon because he'd already witnessed it once. 

 

*****  
It was a warm spring day the grass was green and the sun shinning down on him, his mother, and father. It had been a lovely day during the middle of their picnic and lunch Namjoon's mother had run to him told him to go get in the car, that a storm was going to blow through pretty soon. Of course being a child Namjoon pouted, but nevertheless made his way to the navy blue Camry. He had sat there in the car for an hour neither one of his parents with him. He wasn't worried per se, but something was off when his mother came to the car with out his father. His mother's face had tracks of mascara and other products racing down her cheeks. At the time he had, had no idea what took place that hour he sat in the car. When he and his mother had gone home he noticed then and only then that his mother had bruises on her arms and wrists, her face also was bruised in the shape of a hand. For a child Namjoon had never been so angry in his life. That same night the doorbell rang and Joonie went to answer it.

"Hey there kiddo," his father stood before him. "Why don't you let Daddy in huh?"

Namjoon regrets calling out for his mother that night maybe then his mom would have someone to love and maybe he would have someone that could tell all those little guy things to.

************

A voice snapped him from him reverie and looked at the people in front of him they were staring. He raised his eyebrow skeptically as they continued walking on. 

"You ok?" Chanyeol asked keepimg his eyes on his feet as they walked. 

"Yep...completely" Namjoon said cheerily. Nothing more was said on the subject as they walked into the commons room of the east side. One of the boys took Namjoon's bag and set it inside the dorm room and proceeded to party throughout the entire set of dorms Namjoon watched in awe and curiosity as the others started making a mess of things the tv was swit hed on game consol turned on and connected. The controllers haphazardly laying in the floor as well as on the couch he laughed at the mess and kept on. Namjoon was starting to think maybe he should give the others a chanceat being his friend instead of just taking what GOT7 said as law.


	6. In and Out

To say Namjoon was pissed was an understatement, how he found out was a miracle, and why they had to be drunk to say it he didn't know. He now stood in front of the houses that lined the campus. Namjoon reached out to knock and kust as he did the door was pulled open. Kackson stepped out and looked up to meet Namjoon's eyes. 

"Joonie your here...?" He said a little confused but his face was passive. His red jacket and black sweats were ruffled like he had either just put them on or he just did something inappropriate. 

"Of course I'm here why wouldn't I be?"

"O-oh, n-no reason," glanced back over his shoulder, "listen why don't you come to the store with me-"

"Actually," Namjoon cut Jackson off," I need to talk to Yugyeom"

Namjoon pushed past Jackson and Jackson scrabbl ed to catch him before he made it to far into the house. Namjoon rounded the corner into the living room. Namjoon stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene before him. The other males who were sitting at the table were Mark and JB, both of them turned and eyes bugged out at the intruder. 

Namjoon could only blink the other two men across the table were also staring, but more in a 'what the hell just happend' state. So EXO had been right GOT7 is not who I thought they were. Namjoon didn't think a nother second about it he turned on his heel and marched right the door he had nearly fallen through earlier. Tears flooded his eyes as he walked.


	7. What comes to light stays in the light

Mark blinked owilshly and JB didn't know what to say. There was no mistaking it, a drug deal. Cocaine. The white powdery substance was measured out in three medium sized bags. A scale sat between Mark and one of the strangers where JB had been counting cash.

"I thought you said you precious princess wouldn't be back?" He recognized the coice but couldn't remeber where from. 

JB finally mustered up the courage and brainpower to tell him what this was. "Joonie, baby, this isn't what it -"

"Oh yeah, then tell me what it does look like!" Namjoon snapped. Before the others had a chance to answer he had tirned on his heel and was back out the door without another word. JB didn't chase after him fortunately for Namjoon because seeing him at that moment would only serve to worsen his state. Namjoon hated feeling like this. This is how they sarted having problems. 

Namjoon holed himself up in his and Zico's room, he stopped going out for dinner, camping, it all just stopped. Zico rested hand on his shoulder he didn't say anything but he did give it a little squeeze and a small, "Good luck" Namjoon noded his head. 

Zico sought GOT7 out and told them that they had to fix what ever they had done to Joonie. At this theboys inquired the problem and Zico recounted every plight until just moments ago of what happened. 

When Zico gave them the key they went to the dorm no one was there.

"Joonie?" Still no answer, they came into the apartment.

 

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN~ WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT


	8. It's Like Playing Hide-n-Seek(In the Dark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY TO ALL THE READER WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING!!!!!!
> 
> ** I have been on serious hiatus since I tried to kill myself and haven't been able to pull myself out of this hole long enough to think let alone write. Between getting help and some other issues I just haven't been able to do a lot of things but please please forgive me I Moonharvester_00 will be dedicating a lot of updating on all my stories!!

It was two o'clock in the morning before Namjoon decided that he needed to eat something. Two months ago he wouldn't have questioned anything he had done spending all his down time with seven amazing people and even though some had warned that looks were deceiving he didn't want it to be the truth until he saw it with his own eyes. Ever since then Joonie had found himself either, A. locked up in his and Zico's shared room or B. Hiding in the EXO dorm. It didn't take long for Joonie to turn to them honestly besides VIXX they were the only ones he trusted. Once he found himself ducking from Yugyeom's sight, in Chanyeol's arms, shoving his face into Chanyeol's chest before Yugyeom had the chance to see his face. Afterward he apologized profusely and a lapful of oversized puppy hugging him telling him it was fine.

Namjoon had no qualms in avoiding the seven males as he only had two classes with each of them, and the rest were literally across campus from them. Ravi of VIXX had even taken up walking him to every class and Sehun usually trailed behind the both of them. it felt nice to be taken care of like this honestly. Throughout this entire ordeal Namjoon and the members of EXO, VIXX, BTS had grown close. Close enough that Namjoon didn't know where his limbs ended and someone else's started this morning when he had woken up in a cuddle pile. Right now, even, he had on Jungkook's boxers, Junmyeon's jeans, Yixing's shirt, Leo's jacket, and a necklace from Ken's collection of chokers. To say that he belonged to them was an understatement. 

However, even with not talking to GOT7 and filling the void with other people, things just weren't right. There was no caution behind the actions preformed by everyone else, and that's when it really struck Namjoon he had fallen in love with GOT7, but how could he ever go back to them? How will his life turn out? Will he end up dead or worse yet tortured in front of them? It really drove it home that GOT7 had made no moves to contact him or even check on him. Namjoon stopped himself and his train of thought, there is no way they would let anything happen to him, right? Surely not...

His dreams plagued him with thoughts of what could possibly happen to them. One of them could die, still thinking he hated them. It wasn't that he hated them it was that he hated what they were doing. He had seen bad things happen to his family and friends because of drugs. He didn't want it to take them too. He wanted to cuddle up in JB's side after a long day of school and doze off feeling safe until Jinyoung called out for dinner and then they all sat together and talked. He wanted to go shopping with the maknae's and spoil them a bit he wanted to be caught in between Youngjae and Jackson after stressful times just cuddling and lazing about and on Saturday's he wanted to be the second person up and awake that way Mark could be his body pillow for another two hours before anyone else decided to get up. That's what he wanted but at the same time he still hadn't forgiven them for lying to him. But who knew right now would end up feeling like they were playing hide-n-seek in the dark?


	9. Even when I try its still not enough for you

Namjoon rolled over only to collide with a very large body. He carefully sat up and watched as the body (Chanyeol's) rolled over and slept right through the collision. Namjoon smiled and rolled his eyes, he eventually found it safe enough to make his way out of the nest they had made. He wander out of the room and into the lounge where the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon, and sweet batter wafted through the air and hit Namjoon like a freight train. 

"Have a good sleep?"

Namjoon startled by the voice jumped off the kitchen floor, "Ah Jin, of course and you?" Jin smirked as Namjoon tried to hide the surprise in his breathing and facial expression but couldnt stop the faint look of shock across his face. Namjoon fonally calmed himself to the point he could ask about the others anf whrn he did he got the response of "they want to surprise you later!" Namjoon curious asked about a million questions none of which were answered either. Namjoon smiled at the older male and told him that he would be going back to wake their sleeping puppy. Jin nodded and Namjoon left the kitchen. 

Making it back to the room Namjoon found Chanyrol still covered up and wasting away his morning asleep. Namjoon reached forward and wiped the hair out of his face, leaned over and kissed his forehead, " Time to wake up, rise and shine morning glory!" Chanyeol groaned and rolled onto his other side away from the light of the hallway, " Ten more minutes please?" 

Namjoon smiled, "Of course not you silly puppy!"


	10. Knowing where is home

The ins and outs of the past few months has had Namjoon on edge. It wasn't their faults but neither was it his, human nature classic. Hiw do you fix something that isn't broken? How do avoid the unavoidable? Theses are questions that frequent Namjoon's mind as he snuggles further into the body he is on top of. 

Not that Chanyeol seems to mind or anything, but still maybr he is wasting his time. Nmajoon had been feeling a little lost lately. His heart was with GOT7, but his head told him to stay here where it was safe. Although, safety was far from perfect it was still, safe. 

Namjoon honestly didn't know too much about how relationships worked the only relationship he had ever been in was with GOT7 and even that wasn't and official thing. Namjoon knew that sooner or later, hopefully later, he would have to deal with the problem. Not only had they lied to him but then they didn't even come after him. Talk to him. 

How dare they? 

"Joonie-ah if you cuddle any further into Channie you are going to become Channie," Leo laughed.

"I don't care," Joonie huffed. Leo pulled Namjoon from Chanyeol's hold and brought him to sit in his own lap. 

"I can practically here the self-doubt weaseling it's way into your head, stop it. You are amazing alright and even if you do become one with anything we still love you."

Namjoon was comforted by this, of course he loved GOT7 but being right here felts so... so... right! Loving them joking with them, cuddling, hugging, holding hands it all felt so right! Namjoon laid his head down on Leo's shoulder, as his eyes glistened over, and by the way he hiccupped Leo could tell he was about to cry. Joonmyun had willingly chosen this time to come into the commons room. 

Namjoon felt a hand on his back smoothing over his hiccups and cries until they were gone completely. When they laid Namjoon on the bed he was asleep. 

"There has to be a way we can fix this right?"

"That is his choice Chanyeol-ah," Joonmyun sighed.

"Let's let him rest, ok?" The other two men nodded quietly leaving the commons room and going back to Leo and Ken's shared room. When they entered they found Jungkook wrestling Sanhyuk on the floor, Baekhyun and Yixing were on their phones up on the bed and Ken was silently watching some love drama on the playing television. 

The atmosphere changed when they saw the tree enter the room, "How's he doing?"

"Not good to be honest," Leo said. Ken sighed flicking of the TV and standing to stretch. They peered at him quietly. He smiled leaving the room and going to the commons room. Ken leaned over the couch, "Love you," Ken said. Before walking off he kissed Namjoon's forehead.


	11. Knowing Who Your Family Is

Despite beong one of theit more passive friends Ken had decided enough was enough. They had to get over this, he knew there was a possibility that this could get worse if they just kept avoiding each other. 

Ken stood in front of the house that had been labeled with the seven boys' names, he knocked on the door no one answered at first. Ken waited for a few more minutes before leaving a note, he had brought with him as back up, in their mailbox. 

Ken walked down the driveway, and got in his Honda civic before driving back to his dorms. He stepped in the commons room and the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. He looked around the room, Namjoon still lay sleeping on the couch. Everyone else was sitting in the kitchen. 

"What is going on?" Ken said as he looked over the mess of art projects on the kitche table. Glitter covered the two youngest; Jin, Joonmyun, and Chanyeol were prying Hakyeon and Yoongi apart, and the rest were just going about the situation as if it was nothing.

"We're making feel better presents for Joonie," his two glittery dongsaengs chimed. Ken ended up becoming a mom to the "kids" at the table. He pulled Jungkook and Sanhyuk away from their sparkly creation to take a shower. The two made their way down the hall quietly. 

Jin and Joonmyun looked close to tears with how frustrated they were. Ken inspected the situation before looking at the scissors on the table.

"Be very still, a few snips later and the two were free to do whatever the had been doing. Jin, slung an arm around his shoulder, and Joonmyun around his waist they both kissed his cheek. Ken blushed a bit and left to check on his dongsaengs. 

The youngers had just finished their shower and were headed to their shared room. Ken smiled this is family and he just hoped that GOT7 turned out to be the right family for Namjoon.


	12. Chapter 12

On any normal day Namjoon would have been the one who needed the most care, but when Jungkook came in the dorms in near tears it didn't take long for Namjoon to grab the kid and wrap him in his arms. Namjoon had moved them to the couch, instead of standing, and Jungkook wrapped himself around Namjoon like a koala. Namjoon gently shushed the sobbing nineteen year old, in just a little under an hour Jungkook was asleep and Namjoon was his body pillow. 

When The others starting flowing in he made sure to shush them too, in hope of keeping his younger charge in a peaceful sleep if only for a few minutes. Jungkook's face was still puffy and red, eyes bloodshot from rubbing them, and nose a little stopped up from how much crying had gone on. Namjoon looked at him as Jungkook started opening his eyes and becoming alert to his surroundings. Jungkook didn't mention what had happened, but Namjoon didn't pry.

The younger male was tired and hungry, but he was comfortable so everyone did something that only happened every once in a while, movie night. Things could only get better or so they thought. Even after, movie night and pampering the youngest of their group, the boy still came home the next day crying. Namjoon was still a body pillow and another movie night happened, but none knew the reason for the maknae's outburst in feelings. 

Namjoon finally had the guts to ask him one day, "Kook, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure hyung,"

"Well you see the thing is, I'm not usually the on to pry into people's business, but you are pretty much family to me and I am concerned,"

"Oh," Jungkook stared at him for a moment before blinking like an owl, "Look there was this guy I had a crush on, he told me that he liked me too and I believed him, but the other day I caught him with this girl kissing under the tree."

Namjoon smiled, "Everyone gets heartbroken every once in a while Kook, it's a part of life. it's how you deal with it that defines how your life is gonna will be after."

Jungkook smiled and Namjoon gave him a hug. There was no evil in this world that could tear his family apart.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep this is how the first chapter turned out hopefully its good if you don't like it than eh. I don't care I just like writing. So leave a comment if you want ask questions request certain things and I'll see if i can incorporate them into the story. Kay ciao my lovelies.


End file.
